IBC 13 executive commends Sarah Geronimo, Robin Padilla and Cesar Montano
"More exciting shows meant for Filipinos will highlight IBC 13's 60th anniversary." By Bong Godinez News | October 7, 2019 The Kaibigan network's success of the PBA games, the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, the reality talent show Talent ng Bayan , the phenomenal game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire and the musical variety show Sarah G. Live became IBC 13's number 1 slot. Earning the lion's share of the credit is actor-host Robin Padilla, whose hard work and dedication, along with the program's staff and crew, helped propel Talent ng Bayan to the top of the TV rating contest. "You're helping make our job a lot easier," IBC execuitive vice president and chief content officer Robert T. Rivera recalled the PBA and NBA basketball. Entering its 60th year since its inception in October 1959, the Jose Avellana-owned sequestered station under the leadership of Kat de Castro as the president and chief executive officer (CEO), has steadily climbed the ratings ladder, thanks mainly to an aggressive campaign anchored on its objective of offering the top-rating shows on the Kaibigan network, offered by the two dominating giant networks—ABS-CBN and GMA-7. "When we launched as the Kaibigan network, ang pinaka-goal kasi is to parang bawat umaga hanggang gabi. There's something new every day. Which runs counter to the teleserye mentality na it's the same every day. Kasi, IBC 13, the Kaibigan network is here to offer the best in entertainment, news and current affairs, culutral and sports, 'yon yung priority namin," Robert explained to the entertainment press in a recent conversation held at Cravings restaurant, Shangri-La Plaza Mall in Mandaluyong City. STICKING WITH RYAN. Rivera's remark to the basketball was both understated and well-founded. Last September 29, the 2019 PBA Governors' Cup dominates the longstanding "duopoly" by garnering a 38.2 percent rating, good enough to notch the top spot. The show's strong showing is indicative of the direction the network wants to pursue both in terms of marketing and viewership. "May team din ako and minu-monitor din namin to make sure na kumakagat pa nga rin sa masa," said Robert. He added: "And so far, it's very successful like it hit 45 audience share last weekend." As for Robin's status as Talent ng Bayan's host, Jasper assured the viewers that the husband of Mariel Rodriguez will continue to headline the program. "Robin has been very supportive for IBC 13," said Robert. "Nagka-trade screening kami sa mga ad agencies and he was there to host it." MORE FRANCHISE SHOWS. The 2019 PBA Governors' Cup accomplishment has consequently boosted the network's weekend primetime offering, prompting Evangelista to acknowledge as "the number one sports program we have right now." One of the beneficiaries of the PBA's success in terms of figures is Joyce Abestano's phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom and the reality talent show Talent ng Bayan. Interestingly, Joyce's curriculum-based sitcom even surpassed the PBA's rating figures. Jasper explained that it took Robin's show some time before hitting a 28 percent audience share when it was first launched on October 14, 2018. The Joyce Abestano-starrer curriculum-based sitcom, on the other hand, has raked in the mentioned viewership. One of the beneficiaries of the PBA's success in terms of figures is Cesar Montano's Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and Sarah Geronimo's Sarah G. Live. Interestingly, Cesar's game show even surpassed the PBA's rating figures and Sarah G's musical variety show dominates the primetime Sunday viewing habit. "One good thing about franchises, may equity na. There's brand equity already so it's easier to sell in a way na kilalang-kilala na agad ng tao o ng viewers show. You just have to nail down a good host na babagay dun sa franchise." Cesar was the network's first choice to host the program. "Fortunately, he's a fan of the show so it made things a whole lot easier," revealed Jasper. "Tapos when we did the pilot, dry run, he breezed through the rehearsals. Normally, matagal 'yan, mga couple of hours. Sabi nga nung ibang direktor, ang bilis. Kasi he Cesar watches the show, so alam niya kung paano dumiskarte and he's having fun, lalo na ngayon." IBC 13 will extend Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?—a clear indication of the show's success with the local viewing public. The accomplishment of the local version of the international popular game show has likewise encouraged the network to scout other titles open for licensing to fill up and further strengthen IBC 13's programming. "Franchising works depending how you handle it," Robert mentioned. "Depending how you adapt it to local television. Kasi hindi naman lahat ng franchise successful. Again, what's important is how you incorporate it to the local environment." 'Number 1 shows on IBC 13 as the top-rating network' :All day and all night, from morning till night :Oh My Gising! (Mon-Fri 4:55am-8am) :Bitag Live (Mon-Fri 8am-9am) :SpongeBob SquarePants (Mon-Fri 9-9:30am and 5:30pm-6pm/Sun 7:30am-8am) :KapinoyLand (Mon-Fri 9:30am-10am) :Headline 13 (Mon-Fri 12nn-12:30pm) :APO Tanghali Na! (Mon-Fri 12:30pm-2:45pm/Sat 12nn-3pm) :Julie Vega (Mon-Fri 3:15pm-4pm) :Serbisyong Kaibigan (Mon-Fri 4:30pm-5:15pm) :Express Balita (Mon-Fri 6:30pm-7:45pm) :Computer Man (Mon-Fri 7:45pm-8:30pm) :Tutok 13 (Mon-Fri 11pm-12mn) :Voltes V (Sat 7:30am-8am) :Sailor Moon Crystal (Sat 8am-8:30am) :Talents Academy (Sat 8:30am-9am) :Battle of the Brains (Sat 9am-10am) :PBA (Sat and Sun 3pm-7pm) :NBA (Mon, Thurs and Sat 10am-12nn/Sun 9:30am-11:30am) :Iskul Bukol (Sat 7pm-8pm) :Talent ng Bayan (Sat 8pm-9pm) :Express Balita Weekend (Sat 11pm-11:30pm/Sun 10:45pm-11:15pm) :Bitag: The New Generation (Sat 11:30pm-12:30am) :Kamen Rider Zi-O (Sun 8am-8:30am) :Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow (Sun 2pm-3pm) :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Sun 7pm-8pm) :Sarah G. Live (Sun 8pm-9pm)